


Comfortable Contemplation

by Artemis_Dreamer



Series: Squishy MegOp [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fat Robots, Fluff, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post War, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer
Summary: Morale, processor health, finally stretching that aggravating kink out of your spinal struts - there were many benefits to lazy mornings.---In which Optimus hasn't been getting enough rest, and Megatron is a bad influence. Fluffy fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a work of fetish fiction, involving weight gain and implied unhealthy eating.
> 
> Don't like, don't read.

The rulers of Cybertron weren't supposed to have lazy mornings. Frankly, they weren't supposed to have lazy anything. They had an entire frelling planet to run, and there never seemed to be enough cycles in an orn to get everything done.

In Optimus Prime's opinion, the duty of a leader was to toil without rest to improve the lives of the people. Which may have explained why he was constantly exhausted and on the verge of glitching. 

Megatron, however, knew full well the value of rest. 

It would have been impossible to keep the Decepticon army loyal for forty-six millennia without allowing his troops sufficient opportunity to rest. Not through humiliating defeat after humiliating defeat, not through costly setback after costly setback. Not through the pain, the suffering, the rationing, and the hundreds upon hundreds of deactivations.

Not without rest.

Morale, processor health, finally stretching that aggravating kink out of your spinal struts - there were many benefits to lazy mornings. And yet, Optimus Prime still had the gall to protest when Megatron looped an arm around his plush chassis, preventing him from leaving the berth. 

"Rest, Prime," the warlord chuckled. "You'll be of no use to Cybertron if you work yourself into stasis lock."

"The council is meeting within the cycle," Optimus replied evenly. "As Prime, I have a duty to -"

"The council will wait. Just give the order." Megatron retorted. What was the point of having such vast power and only ever wielding it responsibly? Optimus was far too virtuous for his own good.

"Now rest." Megatron insisted firmly. With that, the warlord heaved them both into a half-lounging, half-seated position against the headboard of the berth.

Optimus was tempted to vocalize a complaint or two about being so carelessly mechhandled, until Megatron pulled the Prime squarely into his lap. Then, the warlord's servos began to massage the softness of the Prime's chassis, and those complaints vanished in an instant. Optimus wasn't about to admit it, but he had a weakness for Megatron's touch, a weakness for those dangerously clawed servos that were so carefully stroking and teasing every inch of his plush plating.

Of course, Megatron already knew.

He ran his servos along the ample curve of the Prime's stomach, chuckling with amusement as the underfed tanks within growled hungrily. 

A flush of energon rose to the Prime's cheekplates, his frame heating with embarrassment. He was supposed to have far better control over his base functioning.

"You're aware that this is entirely your fault," Optimus scolded. Ever since Megatron had begun to indulge him, his appetite had grown exponentially. By this point he was nearly always hungry, and he over-fuelled with incredible frequency. It was a frelling miracle that he was still somehow smaller than his conjunx.

"Of course," Megatron smirked. "My plan was a complete success." 

The warlord loved every inch of his Prime's chubby frame, and made no secret of it. He had corrupted the Chosen of Primus beyond all redemption, and was unreasonably proud of himself for doing so, despite how easy it had ultimately been.

Optimus swatted away his conjunx's wandering servos with a huff of annoyance. Megatron merely smirked. "We can argue, or we can relax. I know that you're exhausted, Prime. Why deny yourself the pleasure?"

Optimus rolled his optics, but ceased to protest, allowing himself to relax against Megatron's frame. 

The warlord resumed his affectionate teasing of the Prime's stomach, and Optimus grudgingly acknowledged just how good it felt. As his plating softened, it was becoming increasingly sensitive, allowing him to draw pleasure from even the gentlest of touches - and Megatron was rarely gentle.

Optimus belatedly realized that it would only be fair to return the gesture. He cuddled more closely against Megatron's frame and began to massage the vast expanse of the warlord's own chassis. He could swear that only a few decaorns ago, his conjunx had been less than half this size.

Pit, just how much had Megatron been over-fuelling? 

"One can only hope that you realize how enormous you're becoming," Optimus commented wryly.

Megatron smirked with pride. "Would you have it any other way?" 

It was very much a rhetorical question. The Prime knew that Megatron was content this way. As the warlord's frame expanded, his processor was gradually regaining the capacity for logic and reason - two attributes which Optimus had feared were lost to him forever amidst long millennia of war.

Here, in the privacy of their quarters on a lazy morning, the Prime and his Protector could finally allow themselves to relax. And relax they did. In mere moments the two mechs had lost themselves completely to the sensation of affectionate servos over malleable plating, each mech gently massaging every fold and roll of the other’s chassis.

Their stomachs were pressed comfortably together as they embraced, the Prime’s plump aft seated heavily on the warlord’s thickened thighs.

It would be so easy for him to remain in Megatron’s arms forever.

Optimus spent the rest of the morning snuggled lazily in the berth with his conjunx. It wasn't until well into the afternoon, after enjoying a large late breakfast and a truly massive late lunch, that he came to a horrifying realization.

The realization that he had completely forgotten about the council meeting.

Scrap.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluffy fluffy fluff. Because chubby cuddles are adorable and MegOp is even more adorable. Maybe a bit OOC, but totally worth it.
> 
> I know I've been writing a lot of Squishy lately, and I guess I should be sorry. I just find it relaxing and fun to write... and relaxation and fun are two things I desperately need right now. I'll make an effort to write other things, or at least cut back on the Squishy spam.
> 
> As always, any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
